


Fancomic: What is a Meta-Psychotic 2

by molamola_K



Category: True Detective
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/pseuds/molamola_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there anyone who knows what meta-psychotic is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: What is a Meta-Psychotic 2

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost.  
> The characters don't belong to me.

  
  
나도 메타 싸이코틱이 뭔지 몰라서 찾아 봤는데 뭔 소린지 잘 모르겠다.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I add a rough translation to comments page if possible.  
> It might not be a good one though, because my English is limited.  
> Any feedback is welcome. Thank you:)


End file.
